<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>breaking point . by angryboywonder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940099">breaking point .</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryboywonder/pseuds/angryboywonder'>angryboywonder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, dwight works at a game store, feng is a mechanical engineering student!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryboywonder/pseuds/angryboywonder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feng and Dwight go on a date. She thinks it's really fun. He makes it more fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwight Fairfield/Feng Min</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>breaking point .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OH MY GOD, O_O I ACCIDENTALLY x_x HATH SENT O_O THOU A PICTURE OF MINE COCK AND BALLS 8=D... PRITHEE DELETE IT! X X O_O ! 'LEST... THOU DESIRE TO LOOK? ;) HAHA I JEST.. XD DELETE IT. X ... SHOULD THEE CRAVE..? O_O x_x BANISH IT. X .... 'LEST? x_x O_O</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She comes into the store multiple times a week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Always wearing headphones, almost never walking in with a purpose other than to browse, and there’s rarely a specific item that she’s looking for. She comes in so often, that it’s so obvious what consoles she owns and the genres she likes. Some days she buys something, other days she walks in and spends a near half an hour browsing without purchase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes Dwight want to talk to her so, so badly. He’s watched other employees ask her if she needs help looking for anything, and they’ve only gotten a cracked smile in response with a small shake of her head. He wants that same smile from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, she walks in with a green jacket that has white lace trim and bunny ears. It makes him want to turn into a pile of mush behind the counter. She even has on mildly oversized sweatpants that make her frame look so petite and fragile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes him wonder - how does she spend her free time? He pictures she has a relaxing day behind her television, lounging and playing video games. For as often as she does come in, it must be her main hobby, but he knows nothing else about her other than that. Other than video games. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, she comes up to the counter with something different. A simulator game, for the Nintendo Switch. It makes Dwight raise his eyebrow in question. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The Bee Simulator?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She’s normally into survival horror, from what he’s seen before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now the girl’s face is turning red as she looks at him. She lets out an embarrassed laugh. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry… Sorry, you just don’t seem like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bee Simulator</span>
  </em>
  <span> type of person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now she’s rolling her eyes, “I need something that doesn’t require too much brain power while I’m at school.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she’s at school? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is she in high school? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dwight’s heart starts racing at the sudden thought of him pining after a high schooler this whole time. She has a very youthful look to her; short black hair that falls just below her chin, framing her round face so perfectly, her bright eyes pop with fawn brown. There’s no wrinkle in sight on her pale skin that it’s incredibly visible just how soft it has to be. When standing in front of her, she only comes up to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Small, small, small. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you go to school?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The institute of technology.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank God.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait - “Technology?” He can see she’s watching him stand there, holding the case to her game. He shakes his head, turning around to search through the drawer behind him for the cartridge. He hears her mumble something about mechanical engineering. He raises his eyebrows in surprise at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always need to be doing something with my hands.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods in thought. It makes sense why she’s always playing. This all makes her that much more appealing to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He begins ringing her up, goes through the </span>
  <em>
    <span>“do you have a phone number with us?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>process, and he’s handing her a receipt to sign along with her own copy. He’s waving her off as she’s walking out and it’s not until she’s gone that he realizes there’s something scribbled on the receipt that she signed. There’s a phone number written down and he feels his stomach sink at the realization. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes him a few days to actually reach out to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>How are you liking the Bee Simulator? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’m assuming this is Dwight? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You know my name? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You wear a name badge. Duh. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You’re totally right. </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yeah. But Bee Simulator keeps me busy. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You really just play at school? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>There’s nothing else to do. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That’s funny. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dwight learns a lot about her from there. He learns her name is Feng, she’s into fixing broken stuff, she games competitively, and she has very strict Chinese parents when it comes to academics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She says if going to school was not an option, she would not be going. She would be making competitive gaming a career but her parents are paying for her tuition, so she must go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When her first free weekend comes up, Dwight wastes no time asking for them to go out. He asks her out, but let’s her pick where they go. The fact that she said yes is just mind blowing to him, giving her control of the situation settles it. Gets his foot in the door. Reassures him that this is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>solid date. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She picks the mall for their date; she was thinking of grabbing lunch at the food court, seeing a movie at the cinema, and looking around at anything that catches their interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dwight arrives at the mall minutes before the time they planned, and it’s not long before Feng is pulling up on her bike. He stands by, hands in his pockets as he watches her chain it up to the bike rack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her transportation is suitable, matching her so well; small and cute. And pink, with stickers of yellow flowers. It even has a brown basket mounted in the front that holds the mini backpack she slings over her shoulders once she’s ready to walk in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you supposed to be wearing a helmet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you supposed to be minding your business?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with a smile on her face, her comment immediately makes Dwight shut up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The food court is on the second floor of the mall, and it’s almost immediately obvious what they’ll be eating based off the long lines at nearly every outlet. They chose a Tex-Mex inspired lunch today since there’s a small wait time, and mostly due to the fact that there’s more available seating towards that outlet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearly the entire time they’re sat at their table waiting for their food, Dwight can feel the girl’s foot creeping up his leg, teasingly brushing up and down as she leans against the table, elbows folded, scrolling through her phone. He’s losing his mind. He wants to say something. But he doesn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he takes out his own phone to look as busy and distracted as possible. The girl might not know what she’s doing to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once their food arrives at their table, everything is okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I take a bite of that?” Feng asks, after having a long pause and watching from across the table. Before Dwight can even respond, she’s leaning over, grabbing his wrist and wrapping her lips around the burrito that’s still in his hand. She sucks, sinking her teeth and taking a bite as she lets out a pleasant hum and flutters her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dwight is quaking in his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Do you just want this whole thing…?” He shudders, feeling his pants already getting awfully tight at the sight of this girl eating </span>
  <em>
    <span>out of his hand</span>
  </em>
  <span> and making a show of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s all I wanted. Thank you.” Feng smiles, sitting back down in her chair. She pulls her plate of nachos back in front of her like nothing happened and proceeds to her own lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t plan their entire day out in any organized manner. The time they would meet at the mall was coordinated, but not what they would be eating, or what movie they would be seeing. That’s the fun part, Feng said. They would walk up to the mall’s cinema, look at the showtimes and go from there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pick a movie that’s less known to them. Something they’ve never heard of before. Without looking into the plot, Dwight purchases their tickets and they’re off to find the screen it’ll be playing on and their seats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not long until they find out that the movie is in another language and that they’ll be reading subtitles. Though, they don’t mind. It’s more fun that way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s also not long until Dwight is finding it very hard to focus on the subtitles. There’s a hand resting on the inside of his thigh and it’s taking all the power he has inside of him to not react. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is starting to not feel like an accident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leans over to Feng, whispering in her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you doing?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve been messing with me all day.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, and?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dwight pulls away, taken aback by her response. Sliding his fingers to intertwine with hers, he pulls her hand off his thigh and instead brings it to the armrest between them. He hears a small giggle from her as she leans in to his ear this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m having fun knowing you won’t do anything. You’re too shy.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still holding onto her hand, he stands, dragging her to the stairs, and he’s pulling her out of the theater. He’s done watching a movie he can’t even comprehend at this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a straight shot, across the theater is the family restrooms and that’s where he shoves her down on the couch. Her face is red in embarrassment as their lips are pressed together for the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s mumbling his name against his lips, muffled, eyes squeezed shut as her hands first in the front of his shirt. He slides a hand underneath her body, looping his arm around her waist as he pulls her up and presses his hips down against hers to show her how painfully hard she’s made him today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feng gasps against his mouth, arms moving to wrap around his shoulders as she’s squirming beneath him. Every time she breaks away for air, he’s back on her, staying engaged in the kiss just to prove the point that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s not shy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What if someone walks in?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t scared earlier when you were teasing me in public.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can feel the chill running through her body as he holds her in his arms. She’s quiet, she has nothing more to say and he feels so in control at this moment. He sits up, allowing himself to get a better look at the girl under him. His hands smooth over her milky thighs, pushing the skirt that fell just above her knees further up to bunch at her hips. She’s wearing a tanktop that hugs her small waist so perfectly, it shows just how petite she really is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feng is leaning up to rest on her elbows, looking at him until their foreheads are touching. She slides her backpack off her shoulders and throws it to the ground before grabbing his face and pulling him down, kissing him with more enthusiasm than earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more they kiss, the less she’s concerned about the environment; the thought of someone walking in, the thought of finding a security camera in sight… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tongue slides into her mouth and she has no other way to react than to let him in and moan as her legs wrap around his waist while he grinds down against her, the bulge in his pants lined up faultlessly with her panties to rub along her clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want inside of you.” He mutters, trailing kisses along her jaw, to the side of her neck. She lets out a whine, hands bunching at the back of his shirt at the feeling of his teeth pinching her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You wouldn’t…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not once taking his mouth off her neck, he gets his pants slid down to his knees and he’s pulling off her underwear, leaving her skirt still at her hips. He pays such precise attention to that one spot on her neck, sucking it hard enough to leave a bruise. Feng is already panting and trembling under him from just his lips on her skin, he has her gasping at the immediate contact of his bare cock lining up at her wet entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hugs onto him tighter, biting her lip as he slides in so </span>
  <em>
    <span>easily.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dwight has to put a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet as his hips rock in the smallest movements to get her to adjust. He can feel her twitching and spazzing around his cock, her breath hot against the palm of his hand while she pants breathlessly, eyes fluttering and rolling back with each move he makes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His other hand is firmly holding onto her hip, he has to even out his own breathing, keeping his movements as steady as possible with her adjusting to the feeling of him inside of her. Looking down at the now glassy eyes gazing up at him, it makes him want to buckle down and drive into her. She’s staring at him with such a gleam, eyes sparkling with </span>
  <em>
    <span>want.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wants to</span>
  <em>
    <span> go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s the sound of distant chatter and laughter in the background, signaling that they might need to speed things up - Dwight pulls both hands back and places them firmly on the couch, on each side of Feng’s waist. He lets his head hang back and takes a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks she’s catching on, now turning into a stuttering, rambling mess into the couch, “Please, Dwight, Faster-” He cuts her off by placing his hand back over her mouth and plunging forward, slamming his cock inside of her and making her scream into his palm. Her hands are scrambling, grabbing at the cushions, at his shoulders, his hair, his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s only seconds before her eyes are squeezing shut and she’s mumbling some muffled words, then she’s clenching around his dick, eyes watering as she reaches her orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tightness alone is enough to push Dwight to his own climax, causing a jolt in his movement as he spills his seed inside of her. He loosens the grip around her mouth, needing his arms for support to hold himself up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as he would love to fuck her until his cock goes soft, he has to dismount the breathless mess beneath him. There’s the slightest bit of fluids leaking out of Feng as he pulls out of her, making him want to do it all over again. He tugs his pants the rest of the way back up, fastening them before helping Feng to her feet and just then, someone is walking through the door. It’s simply a mother and her child that walks in, not paying them any mind as they walk straight to a stall. He sees Feng has her panties bunched up in her hand, hidden behind her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wash up and walk out of the family restroom together, maintaining as much composure as possible to not seem obvious of their activities. Just as Dwight is about to open his mouth to speak, Feng beats him to it, looking up at him with a smile. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I think I’m hungry again!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go eat.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>